H attend D
by Lysiaiskypris
Summary: Hermione n'arrive pas à oublier Drago. oneshot M au cas ou. peut être une suite.
1. Tristesse

H et D

Hermione et Ginny étaient silencieuses, toutes deux assise autour de la table de la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaud.

Il n'y avait rien à dire ; le silence qui régnait exprimait avec assez de clairvoyance les sentiments des deux jeunes femmes. La peur, l'inquiétude, le désespoir. La guerre contre Voldemort battait son plein depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Les disparitions de sorciers étaient devenues courantes, les meurtres ordinaires. Harry et Ron n'étaient partis que pour rencontrer l'un de leur contact, Ils auraient du revenir depuis des heures déjà, et pourtant les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours seules à attendre, craignant plus que jamais pour ceux qu'elles aimaient.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Ginny, solitaire, et Hermione la regarda s'échapper avec indifférence. Le silence l'écrasait, il n'y avait plus de tristesse pour elle, juste un vide immense, et une horrible impression de déjà vu.

Soudain la porte de la salle à manger claqua laissant apparaitre Lavande, les yeux bouffis par les larmes.

« Pourquoi ne sont ils toujours pas arriver, croassât-elle, je suis certaine que vous me cachez quelque chose ! Vous avez toujours vos secrets … » Sa voix se brisa en sanglot et ses yeux fous de tristesses sondaient la pièce sans s'arrêter.

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Dites moi ou il est, cria-t-elle cette fois ci alors qu'elle s'élançait furieusement vers Hermione. C'est toujours de ta faute ! Je suis certaine que c'est à cause de toi qu'il n'est plus la »

Dans son élan Lavande avait bousculé Hermione de sa chaise et la tenant plaquée contre le sol elle la secouait par le col de sa robe.

« Dis-moi ce où il est ! »

Ginny ne resta qu'un instant muette devant la scène qui avait lieu sous ses yeux, surprise. Puis se levant elle attrapa Lavande et de toute ses forces l'éloigna d'Hermione.

« Calme toi, lança-t-elle avec colère, tu crois que nous battre arrangera les choses ? »

« Je m'en fiche ! » répondit-elle j'en ai assez je veux que ça s'arrête, puis elle éclata en sanglot se laissant tomber dans les bras de Ginny.

Cette dernière commença à la bercer doucement alors que plus loin toujours allongée sur le carrelage froid Hermione observait le plafond en silence, rêveuse.

_«Reste ! Ne me laisse pas seule »_

_suppliait Hermione tout en s'accrochant désespérément à la robe du jeune sorcier qui lui faisait face. _

_« Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je ne me fâcherais plus je te le promets, je…je… »_

_Sa voix s'interrompit, la jeune fille s'étouffant dans ses propres sanglots. _

_« Ne t'en vas pas. »_

_Le sorcier posa doucement ses mains sur celles d'Hermione, toujours cramponnées à sa robe, puis doucement mais surement, il la détacha de lui._

_« Ne t'en vas pas. »_

_Hermione ne sentait plus ses larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient. Ses mains s'accrochant maintenant au siennes. _

_« Ne t'en vas pas »_

_Sans broncher le jeune homme s'éloigna, le visage impassible. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup d'effort pour se dégager de l'emprise que la jeune fille gardait sur ses mains, tremblante et faible comme elle l'était._

_« Oh, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, ne t'en vas pas ! »_

_Hermione à genoux laissa échapper un dernier cri de tristesse alors qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer dernière lui._

Dans la Salle à manger, les trois sorcières n'avaient pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Lavande pleurait, Ginny berçait, Hermione étaient perdue dans un autre temps.

Harry en Ron réapparurent au 12 square Grimmaud environ une heure plus tard, débraillés et légèrement blessés. Lavande se jeta dans les bras de Ron en pleurant de joie, alors que Ginny de son coté tenait Harry au plus près de son cœur.

Hermione était seule. Heureuse de voir leurs retrouvailles, mais aussi seule, si seule.

Il s'avéra que les deux sorciers avaient rencontrés quelques ennuies sous formes de 3 mangemorts sur le chemin du retour. Rien qu'ils ne puissent régler à eux deux, mais de peur d'être suivit, ils avaient ensuite fait un grand détour.

Personne ne reparla de ce qui c'était passé pendant leur absence. C'était encore une fois inutile.

Hermione ne tarda pas à battre en retraite, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas blessés. Elle allait dans sa chambre quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Hermione ! » Lança Ron de l'autre bout du couloir qui conduisait à leurs chambres respectives. La jeune fille se retourna, un sourire franc et doux sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il timidement. Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent un instant de colère. N'était ce pas à elle de poser cette question !

« Je vais bien répondit-elle avec frustration, ce n'est pas moi qui me suite faite attaquer par trois mangemorts ! »

« Mais ce n'était rien, renchérit Ron avec fierté, si tu avais vu Harry, il n'en à fait qu'une bouché, et puis bien sur j'étais avec lui ! Je me suis débrouillé comme un chef ! »

Hermione sourit, toute colère disparaissant de son visage.

« Tu n'as pas trébuché sur une pierre cette fois ci ? »

La moquerie eu l'effet escompté, et le visage rouge vif, Ron s'apprêtait à répondre quand Lavande apparue à son tour au bout du couloir et l'appela.

Ronald Weasley se retourna, sourit à Lavande puis retourna à Hermione, Lavande, Hermione.

« Vas-y l'incita Hermione un sourire rassurant au coin des lèvres, elle t'attend. »

Ron s'exécuta sans résistance. Lavande parue soulager, et lança un dernier regard courroucé à Hermione avant de disparaitre au bras de Ron.

Hermione sentie la tristesse réapparaitre maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau seule. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à Lavande pour sa jalousie envers elle. Tout le monde savait que Ron avait un faible pour Hermione. Il avait même plusieurs fois essayé de convaincre Hermione que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il l'aime plus qu'elle ne l'aimait, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec elle.

Elle avait refusé. Ce n'était pas le problème.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à Ron d'avoir commencer une relation avec Lavande alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le rejeter. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être seule pendant une guerre. Hermione était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle ne le souhaitait à personne.

Se réfugiant dans sa chambre, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi triste. Elle se souvenait des jours heureux qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, même après le début de la guerre elle avait été heureuse. Elle n'en avait jamais eu honte. Mais cette époque lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

_Hermione venait de sortir de la librairie, il était tard et elle était fatiguée. Elle avait passé des heures sur le devoir de potion, en peaufinant chaque détail pour être certaine que le professeur Rogue ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Elle marchait tranquillement dans l un couloir conduisant à la salle des Gryffondors lorsque brusquement quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide. Elle fut plaquée contre le mur violement, puis elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lâcha tous ses livres sans remords, et lança ses bras autour du cou du sorcier. _

_Le baisé était violent et passionné mais Hermione était bien loin de se préoccuper de la douleur. Elle se cambra légèrement rapprochant leurs deux corps du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, laissant glisser ses mains de son cou jusqu'à son visage. Elle senti avec un plaisir infini la main du sorcier se faufiler entre le tissu de ses vêtement pour se poser sur sa cuisse._

_« Pour qui te prends tu » lâcha t elle alors que les lèvres du sorcier avaient quittée les siennes pour prendre soin de son cou. L'une de ses mains qui étaient resté sur sa taille trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine dont il dessina les contours avec ferveur._

_Elle enfonça ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Autour d'elle tout avait disparu. Seules leurs respirations, les battements de leurs cœurs, et leurs corps comptaient._

_« Tu crois que tu peux me traiter de tous les noms et ensuite m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait ? Tu n'avais pas dis ne plus jamais vouloir me toucher, Malefoy. »_

_« La ferme Granger, et embrasse moi » grogna le sorcier d'une voix rauque tout en soulevant Hermione qui l'enlaça avec ses jambes pour se soutenir. Et elle se tut. _

Oui, il y avait une époque durant laquelle Hermione granger avait été heureuse.

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Jamais elle n'oublierait ce jour fatidique. Après des mois, des années passées ensemble en secret, il l'avait quitté. Sans lui donner d'autres raisons que celles qu'elle pouvait deviner elle-même. Qu'elle était une sans de bourbe, que le secret ne pouvait plus continuer, qu'il était fidèle à Voldemort.

Elle avait pourtant tout supporté pour lui. De lui faire l'amour alors qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres. De devenir sa maitresse alors qu'il s'était marié avec Pansy Parkinson. De ne rien dire à ses amis. Elle avait mis de coté toutes ses règles morales pour lui, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Et aujourd'hui encore, et surement demain et à jamais elle serait dans cette pièce sombre s'accrochant désespérément à sa robe pour qu'il ne parte pas.


	2. colère

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix ! » se défendit Harry alors que Ginny en face de lui secouait la tête en un signe de refus. La sorcière rousse ressemblait plus que jamais à une furie.

« Je ne veux pas Harry, c'est trop dangereux ! Si au moins tu voulais bien que je vienne avec toi. » Elle continuait à secouer la tête machinalement et commençait à faire les cent pas. « Il est hors de question que je me retrouve encore une fois à t'attendre ! »

Hermione était assise à quelques mètres du couple, et comme tout le reste des membres de l'ordre présents, elle regardait la scène. Seulement pour elle c'était différent, ce n'était pas un intérêt curieux qui la poussait à regarder. Elle connaissait déjà le résultat de cette dispute. Harry refuserai catégoriquement, Molly et Arthur le soutenant, puis Ginny essayerait de le suivre malgré tout.

Non, si cette dispute captait son attention c'était pour une toute autre raison. C'était pour ce qu'elle ravivait dans ses souvenirs.

_Hermione attendait dans un couloir vide. Elle aurait dut rester cachée dans la salle de classe qui leur servait généralement de lieu de rendez-vous, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir en place. Pas cette fois. Elle voulait le voir arriver. Elle voulait se préparer. L'agitation l'empêchait de se concentrer, ce qui eu le don d'énerver la sorcière. Il lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens et ce n'était pas tolérable, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. _

_« Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Siffla t-il de derrière elle. On s'était donné rendez-vous dans la classe. »_

_**Et mince, pensa la jeune fille, il avait encore réussi à la prendre au dépourvu. Ne pouvait-il jamais arriver en face d'elle.**_

_« Qu'aurais tu fais si quelqu'un t'avais vu ! Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on nous voit ensemble ! »_

_**Qu'est ce qu'il devenait bavard quand il s'agissait de lui rappeler qu'il avait honte d'elle.**_

_Hermione grinça des dents, mais ne dis rien, et se laissa entrainer dans la sale de classe vide. _

_**Garder son calme était vital, ne jamais se battre sur deux fronts à la fois. Rester calme. Ne pas détourner le sujet. Rester calme.**_

_Drago Malefoy était habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier dont la grande qualité était visible à l'œil nu, mais contrairement à ses habitudes, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été soigneusement coiffés. Ses mèches pales tombaient devant ses yeux fiévreux qui scrutaient la jeune fille. Hermione sentit ses muscles se contracter sous ce minutieux examen, et son désir lui fit presque oublier ce qui l'avait poussé à organiser ce rendez vous. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé de la toucher._

_« Malefoy, je t'ai vu avec Pansy Parkinson cet après midi. » Lâcha-t-elle sans préambule, incapable d'élaborer ses accusations tant la colère commençait à lui prendre la gorge au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu. _

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que leurs rendez-vous avaient commencés, et loin d'être la relation idéale dont elle avait rêvé, elle s'était jusque là contentée de ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Du plaisir, un sentiment de bien être, ce désir qui lui pressait les entrailles et ne la laissait plus vivre avant qu'il n'ait été assouvit. Elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il prenne soin d'elle, ni qu'il l'aime, et avant cet après midi elle n'avait pas attendu non plus de lui qu'il lui soit fidèle. _

_Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans les bras de Parkinson, l'embrassant, la touchant et la laissant s'amuser avec ses cheveux, elle avait vu rouge. Il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'elle court, attrape parkinson et l'éloigne de ce qui lui appartenait. _

_Le sorcier ne sembla pas étonné du sujet abordé, il n'en sembla pas non plus alarmé._

_« Et alors ? » répondit-il toujours aussi impassible._

_Hermione sentit son sang se glacer, sa nervosité disparue sous ses paroles crues._

_« Espèce de…comment ça et alors… ? Je… »_

_« Nous ne nous somme pas juré fidélité Granger. »_

_Un frisson de froid parcouru le corps de la jeune fille, muette. _

_« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de ça pour te faire taire, je l'aurait fait plus tôt ! » ricana-t-il._

_Le visage d'Hermione passa du rouge, au bleu, au pourpre. En d'autre circonstance, elle aurait eu honte de montrer aussi clairement ses émotions, mais ses réflexions étaient alors bien loin de là. A vrai dire ces réflexions se résumaient en un lot d'injures qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne la soupçonnait connaitre._

_Puis attrapant un objet qu'elle trouva à sa portée (dont elle ne pourrait définir la nature.) elle le lança sur lui violement. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. A un moment, un livre traversa le champ de vision de la sorcière sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe._

_Malefoy reçut les premiers objets de plein fouet, surprit de la brutalité de sa réaction. Mais il restait plus fort qu'elle et avait l'esprit clair. Enfin assez clair pour savoir qu'en faisant un bruit pareil ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention, même en pleine nuit._

_« Qu'est ce que crois que tu fais Granger. » Grogna t-il une fois qu'il se fut assez approché d'elle pour lui saisir les poignets et ainsi l'empêcher de jouer au chamboule tout avec sa tête. Il serrait tellement fort les poignets de la sorcière qu'il était certain que ça laisserait des marques. Quelle importance, c'était elle qui avait commencée à devenir violente de toute manière._

_Hermione se débâtit un moment, puis constatant que ses mains étaient bloquées, elle lui lança un coup de pied qui rata de quelques centimètres ses parties sensibles. _

_« Pour qui te prends tu, cracha la sorcière entre deux coup de pieds, espèce…_

_« de sale… »_

_« fouine… »_

_« vicieuse. »_

_Malefoy devenait petit à petit blême de rage sous les assauts répétés de la sorcière , et d'un coup de rein puissan, il la plaquait contre le mur bloquant ses jambes des siennes, lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de la tête._

_« Tu fais pitié Granger, lâcha-t-il » Et sur ses mots ses lèvres écrasèrent celles d'Hermione. La sorcière ne se débâtit même pas, et gémissant de plaisir autant que de douleur, elle lui rendit son baisé vorace. _

_Ce jour là il avait faillit la prendre contre le mur. Et jamais, non jamais Hermione ne lui aura été aussi reconnaissante que lorsqu'il brisa leur étreinte et s'éloigna d'elle. Quoi que sur le moment ça ne lui avait pas fait aussi plaisir que ça. Hermione se souvenait s'être dit qu'il pouvait au moins finir ce qu'il commençait. Mais qui aurait voulu, une fois son calme retrouvé, perdre sa virginité contre un mur, dans une étreinte violente et après une dispute._

_« Tu ne vaux pas un dixième de Pansy » _

_Hermione le regarda se rhabiller, retrouvant peu à peu son souffle, oubliant que sa poitrine était à découvert._

_« Ne me touche plus jamais. Tu me dégoute, je me dégoute. » avait t'elle chuchoté d'une voix brisée avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de classe, en se couvrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec ses vêtement débraillés et déchiré par la passion._

_Hermione se souvenait avec précision de la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir là, seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'étonnait encore d'avoir réussi à prendre la décision de ne plus le voir. Du moins tant qu'il continuait avec Parkinson. Au début, cela avait été supportable. Elle les surprenait encore souvent s'embrassant, (ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment) mais elle tenait bon. Puis elle avait cessée de manger et ses amis s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour elle. Hermione avait fait autant d'efforts que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais elle maigrissait à vu d'œil, et ses yeux cernés et bouffis trahissaient ses longues nuits d'insomnies. Cet enfer continua jusqu'au jour où alors qu'elle était seule dans un couloir, une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi des centaines d'autres l'avait surprise._

_« Tu es dans un sale état Granger. »Lui avait il chuchoté avec un éclat dans les yeux qu'Hermione aurait prit pour de la tendresse si ce n'était pas Malefoy qui lui parlait._

_« Viens ici.» avait t'il ensuite ordonné, les bras tendus vers elle. _

_Elle avait hésité un instant, puis dans l'ombre de quelques secondes, elle s'était retrouvée à ses cotés, dans ses bras. Leurs mains se baladaient sans honte sur leurs corps, cherchant désespérément un contacte avec cette peau qui leur avait tant manquée. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ce soir là. Seulement touchés. Joue contre joue, leurs respirations mêlées. Et le lendemain Drago Malefoy avait rompu avec Pansy Parkinson. C'était la discussion du moment dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

Quand Hermione retrouva ses esprits, la dispute entre Ginny et Harry s'était calmé, et tout le monde était retourné à ses petites affaires. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçu Harry qui s'approchait d'elle, une main dans ses cheveux désordonné.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda t'elle, le gratifiant d'un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret.

« Oui, mais je m'inquiète pour Ginny, elle est partie dans sa chambre. Est…ce que tu pourrais aller lui parler ? »

Hermione hésitât un instant à se mêler à cette dispute qui ne regardait que le couple et leur orgueil respectif, mais après réflexion elle décida que Ginny ne méritait pas de rester seule avec sa tristesse, qu'elle soit justifiée ou non.

« Je m'en occupe, répondit elle évasive, mais ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que je te défende. » Harry sembla soulager et regarda Hermione partir avec une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses pupilles émeraudes. Puis il se retourna, interpelé par Ron.

« Ginny ? Est ce que ç va ? demanda Hermione en frappant à la porte de la chambre de son amie. Elle entendit un sanglot étouffé, puis après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit découvrant une Ginny aux yeux rougit par les larmes.

Hermione ne parla pas beaucoup par la suite, elle écouta la sorcière, la consola par sa présence, puis tenta une tirade comme elle savait si bien lui faire. Elle lui disait que Harry était surement le plus à même de réussir, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque, que ce serait effrayant pour tout le monde de le voir partir surtout pour elle mais qu'il reviendrait, et enfin qu'elle comprenait son désir de rester aussi proche que possible de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Tu es bien placée pour parler ! » ricana Lavande depuis la porte entrebâillée.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse, tu ne l'as jamais été, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir celui qu'on aime s'en aller. »

La sorcière brune sentit la colère bouillonnée dans sa gorge, et ses entrailles se tordre de douleur. Elle, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer ? Ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait la quitter. Elle se leva d'un bon, faisant sursauter Ginny et Lavande.

« Comment oses-tu cria-t-elle soudain, comment OSES-TU. L'amour et ses tourments je les connaît bien mieux que toi, la jalousie, la peur, l'envie, le désir. Je ne prends seulement pas autant de plaisir que toi à l'exhibition ! »

Et sur ses mots elle s'enfuit de la chambre en bousculant Lavande. Elle avait tout supporté de son ancienne camarade de classe, de ses remarques acides à ses regards colériques. Mais il y avait des limites à tout. A cet instant le manque qu'elle avait ressentit depuis le départ de Drago s'envola, remplacé par le besoin de s'enfuir de cette maison. Ne plus voir leurs visages, compatissant devant sa tristesse, ne plus subir la jalousie des uns et les compliments des autres. Elle voulait retrouver la plénitude qu'elle avait ressentit autrefois, lorsqu'elle vivait seule dans son petit appartement du Londres Moldu.

Et pour retrouver ce calme elle avait bien une idée de ce qu'elle devait faire !

_« Où iras tu après Poudlard, demandait Hermione d'un ton incertain au jeune homme qui était allongé à ses cotés._

_« J'irais où je dois être.»_

_Hermione soupira devant cette réponse très insatisfaisante à son goût, mais ne laissant pas tomber, elle se retourna de manière à lui faire face et un bras sur son torse nu, couvert de perles de sueur, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_« J'ai déjà vécu 15 ans sans toi Granger, je me passerai de ta compagnie s'il le faut. »_

_« Ha bon ? » avait elle répondu un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres qui fit froncer les sourcils de son amants. Puis la main de la sorcière glissa doucement de sur son torse jusque sous les draps. Un Grognement guttural échappa de la gorge du jeune homme ce qui la fit sourire. Elle caressa son sexe avec une habilité qui laissait deviner de nombreuses nuits d'expérience._

_« Tu te passerais de ça ? » lui demanda t'elle encore, s'amusant de la frustration qu'elle lisait sur le visage du sorcier._

_Elle sentit alors sa main remonter le long de son dos jusqu'à son cou pour enfin s'entremêler à ses boucles rebelles. Hermione se mordit doucement les lèvres sentant son désir grandir rapidement face au spectacle, puis brusquement il la poussa sur le coté se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, dans une position dominatrice. Elle rit. Il l'embrassa. Il laissa ses mains frôler l'intérieur des cuisses de la sorcière avant de les écarter._

_« Tut tut. Le stoppa Hermione l'air sérieux et refermant les cuisses devant un Drago plus que frustré. Dis le moi ! » Elle n'eu pas à se répéter. Elle l'avait conduit exactement là où elle le voulait._

_« Ou que ce soit, je te prendrais avec moi. » lâcha t-il avant de reprendre ce qui avait été interrompu._

Mais il avait mentit_._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PS: IL Y AURA UNE SUITE! MAIS JE NE FERAIS QUE 5 A 6 CHAPITRES!!_

_J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ;)_


	3. Tiens, tiens, Granger

Mots de moiii: ^^ alors déjà merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est grace à vos encouragements que ce chapitre est arrivé si vite. J'ai eu quelques problèmes à l'écrire car n'étant pas au fait de tous les détails de HP, je me souvenais plus où était la marque des ténèbres...O_o Et puis aussi parce que j'avais l'impression que ça ressemblait au chap précédent, donc pour ^^etre gentille g fais un chapitre plus long.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et vos commentaires sont toujours les bien venus

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry leva les yeux vers son amie, l'air hésitant. Elle semblait être en colère et de très mauvaise humeur.

« Hermione, tu ne devrais pas faire ça sur un coup de tête… » Hasarda t-il prudemment.

« Venant de toi Harry, j'en rigolerais presque ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut poser problème. Tu l'as dis toi-même ; cette mission n'est pas dangereuse, ou alors mentais-tu à Ginny ? »

« Non !! »

« Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Harry soupira, terrassé.

« Bien comme tu voudras, mais tu devrais faire attention, la mission n'est pas dangereuse, c'est ce que tu feras d'autre que la mission qui m'inquiète Hermione, comprends moi… »

« Harry, s'il te plait…j'en ai besoin. »

Alors il avait accepté. Il l'avait sût dès le début de leur dispute, en observant le regard déterminé de la sorcière qu'il lui cèderait, mais il avait tout de même essayé de la convaincre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de quitter son petit appartement de Londres pour les rejoindre au 12 square Grimmaud. Cependant il avait espéré que ça passerait avec le temps. Ne constatant aucune amélioration, il s'était alors mis à espérer que ce serait Ron qui l'aiderait. Et maintenant, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de garder confiance en elle et de la laisser partir.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Harry annoncèrent au reste de l'ordre leur décision, personne ne protesta. Ginny semblait soulagée et lançait des coups d'œil reconnaissants à Hermione qui l'ignora. Ce n'était pas pour l'apaiser qu'elle le faisait. Lavande regardait ses pieds avec colère alors que Ron semblait triste. Hermione se laissa un instant toucher par la tristesse de son meilleur ami et lui lança un sourire rassurant. Elle essaya d'avoir l'air joyeux et Ron sembla se détendre. Le reste de la réunion avec l'ordre lui fut inconnu, elle n'était plus attentive. Ron la rejoignit un peu avant la fin et ils rirent ensemble sous le regard furieux de Lavande. Si Hermione avait été un tant soit peu Serpentarde elle se serait amusé de la jalousie de la jeune fille, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle préférait l'ignorer. Puis elle partit.

Hermione culpabilisait en repensant au visage inquiet d'Harry lorsqu'elle avait quittée la sécurité qu'offrait la demeure du 12 Square Grimmaud. Cependant rien ne l'aurait empêché de partir. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les raisons de son départ. Le silence valait mieux que sa souffrance, du moins était-ce qu'elle pensait. La mission qui lui avait été confiée était un simple rendez-vous avec un contact, surement le même que celui qui avait engendré toute cette agitation la semaine précédente. Ce n'était pas comme si l'ordre du phénix avait des dizaines d'espions volontaires.

Elle avait décidé de s'en occuper plus tard, pour le moment, marchant à travers les rues de Londres, elle commençait à reconnaitre son ancien quartier et à se sentir nostalgique. Il faisait un froid glacial, mais la sorcière l'ignora et continua à marcher, s'imprégnant de sa liberté nouvellement gagnée. Elle retrouvait tous ces bâtiments qui avaient meublé sa vie en arrière plan. Les magasins de proximités, les agences de voyage, les restaurants et les bars, le cinéma…

_« Granger, explique-moi un peu quel intérêt il peut y avoir à aller dans une pièce noir regarder des Moldu bouger sur un écran ? »_

_« On appelle ça un cinéma, Malefoy, cinéma ! Fais un minimum d'efforts pour retenir ce que je dis, et nous allons voir un film où jouent des acteurs ! »_

_« Je fais ce que je veux ! Bouda t-il. Et puis j'ai faim granger, je veux manger, Granger. Je veux manger !»_

_Hermione s'arrêta, prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers son compagnon en prenant un air irrité._

_« Malefoy, est ce que tu ne voudrais pas la fermer deux secondes et me suivre ! Tu pourrais être adorable…si tu ne te servais pas de ta bouche continuellement. »_

_Il leva les sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_« Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais cette nuit, je me souviens bien que… »_

_« STOP ! » l'interrompit-elle avec ardeur tout en lui donnant un coup sur le bras pour appuyer ses dires. Elle avait les joues rouges._

_« C'est bon tu as gagné, je prendrais des pop-corn au cinéma. »_

Du reste Hermione se souvenait qu'il avait trouvé le pop-corn marrant à manger et le cinéma aussi nul qu'un poufsouffle. Et pour une fois la sorcière avait acquiescé et s'était contentée de rire avec lui alors qu'il s'étonnait sur l'engouement des moldus pour le cinéma. Le film avait vraiment été décevant, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu. C'était le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.

La sorcière sentit la tristesse l'envahir en y repensant, elle avait alors été certaine qu'elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour le convaincre qu'il avait tord. Puis, revenant à la réalité, elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux autour d'elle, pour voir où ses pieds l'avaient conduits.

Elle était devant son immeuble.

Il faisait nuit, et Hermione pouvait voir son souffle se transformer en une fumée blanche au contact de l'air gelé. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille s'envolaient autour d'elle, emportés par la brise.

Les lumières étaient allumées dans l'appartement du rée de chaussez, et des ombres s'agitaient devant la fenêtre principale. Voir son ancien appartement habité lui déchira le cœur mais elle retint ses sanglots. Pleurer n'arrangerait rien. Tant de souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit que la sorcière eu l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Elle résista quelques temps, puis se laissa tomber.

_Une fois Poudlard terminé Hermione était retournée chez ses parents, en attendant de trouver le métier qui lui convenait le mieux. A cette époque sa relation avec Drago était paisible et florissante. Ils se retrouvaient plusieurs fois par semaine, dans des parties de Londres où ils étaient certains de ne rencontrer aucun sorcier. Leurs rencontres avaient eu lieu spontanément, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Drago semblait prendre leur relation plus au sérieux mais restait aussi imbu de lui-même qu'à son habitude. Hermione ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement._

_Puis un soir il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. _

_Comme couple, Hermione devait admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très doués. Ils parlaient beaucoup, mais jamais de choses importantes. Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose de sérieux, la sorcière avait senti ses poils se hérisser et s'était inconsciemment mise à prier Merlin en silence. _

_Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter._

_Ses souvenirs en rapport avec cette nuit étaient très flous. Seul le visage de Drago, impassible alors qu'il lui annonçait cette horreur sans nom restait marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit. _

_Il allait devenir officiellement mangemort._

_Il allait porter la marque des ténèbres. _

_Il allait pourchasser et tuer des innocents pour une raison aussi ridicule que la nature de leur sang._

_Et pire encore, il l'avait condamné._

_Hermione n'avait pas pleuré. Elle s'était levée (d'une table d'un restaurant, ou d'un café, elle ne savait plus.) avait prit ses affaires et était partie. Elle aurait dû se mettre en colère en constatant qu'il n'essayait pas de la rattraper, mais il n'en était rien. Elle ne ressentait plus rien et tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était s'éloigner de lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait (elle avait bien finit par se l'admettre, mais elle aurait préféré être torturé plutôt que de le lui dire) venait de la déclarer coupable._

_C'était leur deuxième grande dispute. Et en y repensant Hermione s'étonna qu'il n'y en ait pas eu plus._

_Bouleversée par ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie, Hermione avait décidé de prendre un travail au ministère de la magie et de déménager. Après quelques mois elle avait même accepté de sortir diner avec l'un de ses collègues. Cette période de sa vie avait été terne, mais elle se souvenait clairement de l'espoir qu'elle portait en elle. Celui de recommencer une vie normale, plus saine, sans secret ni honte._

_Elle s'était habillée, maquillée, coiffée (la magie faisait vraiment des miracles), et la soirée se présentait bien. _

_Hermione frissonna en repensant à toutes ses illusions détruites. Elle avait rêvé de recommencer à vivre avec cette soirée, et au contraire, chaque seconde avec ce sorcier lui avait douloureusement rappelé celui qu'elle avait quitté. Il avait proposé de la raccompagné une fois le repas terminé, mais elle avait gentiment décliné._

_Puis, elle était rentrée à pied, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle avait machinalement ouvert la porte de l'immeuble. Une machine ; c'était ce qu'elle devenait. Elle avait tourné dans le couloir de droite qui conduisait à son appartement. Elle sortait ses clés. Elle levait les yeux et se figeait brutalement, les clés dans la main._

_Là, adossé sur le mur adjacent à sa porte se tenait Drago Malefoy, aussi fier que jamais, aussi beau que jamais._

_La sorcière sentit toute la colère qu'elle avait retenue se déverser en elle, telle une rivière déchainée. Comment osait-il apparaitre devant elle après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'attention de la sorcière se fixa sur l'avant bras gauche de son ancien amant. Les manches cachaient sa trahison, et sa colère s'apaisa. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire semblant. _

_Ils s'étaient regardés immobiles, pendant quelques minutes, puis Hermione avait détourné son attention, s'était dirigée vers la porte sans un mot avant de l'ouvrir et de la refermer derrière elle. _

_Le message était clair. Et son calvaire continuait. _

_Elle aurait pu se remémorer les mois qui suivirent mais elle préférait les passer. Les combats commençaient à faire rage, et plusieurs fois Harry avait essayé de la convaincre de les rejoindre au 12 Square Grimmaud. Elle avait refusée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi._

_Alors pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, Ron et Harry venaient souvent lui rendre visite. C'était agréable. Et parfois, comme au cours de cette dernière soirée, ils sortaient boire un verre sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_« Hermione, tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Ricana Ron en jetant un regard entendu à Harry. »_

_La jeune fille de répondit pas, attendant qu'il continuasse._

_« Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en parles à tout le monde. » rétorqua Harry d'un air mécontent._

_« Laisses moi parler Harry, je suis sûr qu'Hermione veut savoir ce que deviennent nos camarades de classe. »_

_Hermione les regarda à tour de rôle, curieuse._

_« Alors ? » questionna-t-elle avidement._

_« Parkinson et Malefoy vont se marier ! »_

_Ron semblait enchanté par la nouvelle, et Harry malgré ses dires souriait._

_« Ils se valent l'un l'autres moi je trouve, et si on est chanceux ils s'entre tuerons ! » continua joyeusement Ron. Il prit le mutisme de la sorcière pour du dégout et poursuivit, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Noyée sous une vague d'émotions aussi semblables que contradictoires elle se sentait étouffer._

_Une fois arrivé au bar, Hermione s'excusa et couru se rendre au toilette. Toute les têtes blondes qu'elle entraperçu sur son chemin attirèrent son attention, et à chaque fois elle se mettait à espéré qu'il soit là. Pour elle. Elle vomit._

_Quand elle retrouva les garçons elle était blême et ils lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Elle leur assura que oui, mais qu'elle avait besoin d'aller prendre l'air toute seule pendant un moment. Elle sortit, et s'adossa au mur du bâtiment, ses joues rougies par les larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis des mois, et étrangement, depuis tous ces mois, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se sentait vivre. _

_Un éclair blond attira son attention pour la énième fois cette soirée, et elle se mit à observer un sorcier de dos qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Puis il se retourna, et le cœur de la sorcière stoppa net. _

_Il était là. En face d'elle, ignorant sa présence. Et ho que Merlin lui accorde son pardon, mais qu'il était séduisant. Il brillait dans la nuit. Et comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, elle s'élança vers lui, inconsciente de ses ailes qui brulaient. Il l'aperçu lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et la sorcière lut la surprise dans son regard argenté. Ensuite elle était dans ses bras, l'embrassant, le touchant, respirant et surtout vivante._

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué » chuchota Hermione à l'oreille du jeune homme qui soupira pour seule réponse._

_Puis ils avaient apparus dans son appartement. Drago laissait de petits baisés sur tout le long de son cou, remontant doucement vers son visage. Il lui baisait le nez, les yeux, les sourcils, le front. Et Hermione, plus que jamais, eut la sincère conviction d'être aimée. _

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais » chuchota t-il finalement, presque honteux._

_« Je ne le pensais pas non plus. » Il prit alors son visage entre ses main et lui donna un baisé langoureux._

_« Je suis content » ajouta t-il._

_« Tu m'as fait très mal Drago, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. »_

_C'était la première fois, depuis le début de leur relation, qu'ils avaient eu une discussion sérieus, qui ne se terminait pas en dispute. Ce fut aussi la dernière. Cette nuit là, alors qu'elle déshabillait son amant, elle l'avait vu. La marque des ténèbres, sur son bras gauche. Alors, pour se venger, elle avait approché sa bouche du sinistre tatouage et l'avait baisé, laissant la langue en parcourir les contours. _

_Cependant, tout n'était pas redevenu heureux, comme par magie, car malgré et contre tout, Malefoy était devenu un mangemort qui allait épouser Pansy parkinson. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait s'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. Hermione se souvenait d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur ce sujet :_

_« Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière » Lui avait il dit tristement._

_« Tu n'aurais pas du aller de l'avant alors. Ne me regarde pas avec ce sourire, nous savons tous les deux que tu as fais un choix. »_

_« Et toi ? Que choisis tu Granger ? »_

_« Toi, avait elle répondu après avoir hésité quelques secondes, j'ai bien essayé de suivre ton exemple mais l'égoïsme me va si mal. »_

Il rit. Et son rire résonna à travers le temps dans l'esprit embrumé de la sorcière. Hermione s'approcha de l'immeuble, se souvenant du code, elle ouvrit la première porte et entra. La douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête et elle observa d'un œil nouveau l'entrée du bâtiment qui lui avait été si familier. Elle resta plusieurs minutes, immobile, à s'imprégner de ce qui l'entourait. Elle aurait voulu visiter une dernière fois son appartement mais maintenant qu'il était habité il lui aurait été difficile d'inventer une excuse.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sensations. C'était si agréable. Elle avait eu raison de revenir ici. Puis elle fit demi-tour. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour quitter son observation, mais elle sentait que si elle restait plus longtemps ce serait plus une visite destructrice que salvatrice. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et le froid la frappa de plein fouet. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que le froid n'était pas la seule chose à l'avoir frappé.

« Tient, tient, si ce n'est pas granger que je vois là ! » Hermione le souffle court ne reconnu pas la voix qui s'adressait à elle dans des termes familiers. Le bourdonnement strident dans ses oreilles en était surement la cause. La sorcière porta la main à sa tête et sentit un liquide visqueux s'en échapper.

Elle grimaça mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

« Voyons un peu ce que tu sais faire, Endoloris ! »

Et Hermione était à terre.

« Revenir ici n'était pas vraiment très intelligent de ta part, Granger ! »

Et tout redevint noir.

_Hermione était sortit de sa salle de bain en chemise de nuit et prit le livre qui reposait sur sa table de nuit. Elle se glissa doucement sous les draps. Le livre était intéressant mais elle n'en lu qu'une demi page. Que faisait-il ? Il aurait du être là. Hermione jeta brusquement le livre à l'autre bout de la chambre. Peut-être Parkinson le satisfaisait elle finalement. Qu'elle salle vermine fouineuse de serpentard, pensa t-elle avec acidité. _

_Soudain un grand bruit de chute retentit dans son salon. Paniquée la sorcière attrapa sa baguette et s'approcha prudemment de la porte. Un nouveau bruit d'objets cassés. Elle ouvrit la porte. Un grognement de colère s'éleva, guttural. Drago était étalé dans son salon au milieu d'objets cassés, tremblant._

_« Par Merlin, Drago, que t'es t-il arrivé ? » cria t'elle en s'élançant vers lui._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le soulever mais il était trop lourd pour elle, alors elle abandonna et se contenta de le garder dans ses bras. _

_« Doloris...fâché…Hermione. »_

_La sorcière laissa échapper une larme devant l'état de son amant ainsi qu'au son de son prénom qu'il prononçait pour la première fois devant elle._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, pleura t-elle, je vais te soigner, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là… »_

_MOIIIII: qui c'est????  
_


	4. Son vrai visage

Chapitre 4 : Son vrai visage.

Et oui je ne vous avais pas oublié:) *profil bas* désolé pour le temps que ça a pris et je vais faire en sorte d'écrire plus rapidement maintenant. Un seul souvenir dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

________________________________________________________________

Il faisait froid, terriblement froid. Hermione frissonnait violemment accroupie dans un coin d'une cellule. Elle s'était réveillée depuis longtemps déjà, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était ici. La fièvre lui engourdissait les sens à tel point que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que sa vue en était devenue floue. Il lui était impossible de fixer son attention sur la pièce autour d'elle. Malgré tout une impression de déjà vu la confondait, et si ce n'était pas à cause de cette foutue fièvre elle aurait déjà essayé de s'enfuir.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui l'avait conduite ici ; l'appartement, les souvenirs. Qui avait bien pu la trouver la bas ? Harry devait être mort d'inquiétude de ne pas la voir revenir.

La sorcière laissa échapper un soupir de résignation puis tenta de se lever. Ses muscles se contractaient à chaque mouvement et elle dut s'accrocher à une irrégularité du mur pour garder son équilibre. Une fois stabilisée, elle regarda autour d'elle et l'impression de connaitre sa prison s'intensifia. C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire, composée de quatre autres cages comme celle dans laquelle elle était enfermée. En face d'elle, se trouvait une porte en fer rouillée, incarné maladroitement dans le mur de brique noircit. C'était définitivement un cachot, mais depuis le début de la guerre elle en avait visité tellement qu'il lui aurait été difficile de déterminer où elle était.

Elle continua à observer les alentours mais rien ne lui revenait, son esprit était trop incohérent, son corps frêle. L'impuissance la rendit folle de rage. Elle était intelligente par la barbe de merlin, trouver une idée pour se sortir de se pétrin ne devrait pas être si difficile. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous le coup de la colère et sa gorge asséchée par l'air glacial se contracta violemment. Elle se mit à tousser, tapant sur sa poitrine pour essayer de retrouver son souffle. Quand sa respiration revint elle était sifflante et Hermione avait la tête qui tournait lui donnant la nausée.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir très bien mione »

La sorcière observa avec surprise la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. On l'avait observé depuis son réveil donc… Et cette voix…elle la connaissait, oh non. Immobile, les yeux fixé sur le sorcier qui s'approchait, la sorcière vit se dessiner devant elle son plus terrible cauchemar.

« Hé bien ? Tu n'as rien à me dire mon amour ? » Lança le drago qui se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle.

« Je t'observe depuis longtemps, et je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu as été une bonne fifille courageuse et tout, et tout… » Un sourire sinistre se dessinait sur ses lèvre alors qu'il parlait et pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Hermione vit son monde s'effondrer, brique par brique, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne sanglotait même pas, ne pensait plus. Ses yeux fixaient le sorcier sans ciller.

« Perdu ta langue bébé ? »

« Je…je.. »

« Tu ? l'interrompit-il. Tu quoi ? Te regarder chercher tes mots est un véritable plaisir ! Mais bon comme je n'ai pas non plus toute la journée je vais t'aider un peu. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy », répondit-elle avec toute l'assurance qu'elle pouvait rassembler. La fièvre l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gagner du temps lui semblait alors être sa meilleure option.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, j'en connais plus sur toi que personne ne désirerait en savoir. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne la nausée..Oh ça rime: penser, nausée… » Hermione regarda avec stupeur le jeune homme se gargariser de sa blague, et senti du fond de ses entrailles que s'il continuait c'est elle qui rendrait son lointain repas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Tu te prends vraiment pour une princesse, mais réveille toi, Potter n'est pas là, et je doute qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Enfin peu importe, me disputer avec une sang de bourbe n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai préparé pour toi Bébé ? »

« Non je ne veux rien savoir et si tu crois ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je vais me laisser faire, tu rêves! Tu me fais pitié, tu crois avoir décroché le gros lot mais je ne suis rien, tu perds ton temps avec moi. Rien ! » La sorcière criait, tremblante de fièvre et de colère. Comment osait-il la traiter comme ça. Il était le seul à connaitre l'adresse de son ancien appartement, celui en qui elle avait eu confiance et malgré toutes ses réticences à l'accepter ça ne pouvait être que lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait toujours crue qu'un jour il lui reviendrait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette situation. Et sa tête qui tournait, tournait, à lui en donner le vertige. Oh Harry, Ron !

Un rire narquois s'élança dans toute la pièce, en envahissant chaque recoin. « Tu as vraiment cru que notre histoire était sérieuse. Comme c'est drôle. Dire que je ne faisais que t'utiliser. J'ai eu du mal à faire semblant que tu n'étais pas qu'une vermine à mes yeux mais apparemment se suis un bon menteur. »

Il parlait tout en sortant sa baguette magique puis marmonna un « accio verre », et un verre remplie d'eau flotta jusqu'à lui. Il s'en empara, s'approcha de la cellule et le posa juste devant les barreaux.

« Bois ! si tu meurt de soif ce sera pas amusant du tout. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione haït au point de s'imaginer tuer un être humain avec plaisir. Il n'y avait même pas de place pour la honte, ni le désespoir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol brutalement, les yeux fixes.

« Bois lui dit il à nouveau »

Et ne regardant que lui, elle se laissa emporter à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Hermione sortait du magasin le sourire aux lèvres, un énorme sac à la main. Elle avait enfin trouvé toutes les affaires qu'il lui fallait pour commencer la nouvelle année, et un livre de sortilège très rare en bonus. C'était décidément une bonne journée. Elle regarda sa montre et remarquant qu'elle était très en avance pour son rendez vous avec drago, puis elle décida d'aller boire un jus de citrouille sur l'une des terrasses du chemin de traverse en attendant.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée, la jeune fille se mit à observer les va-et-vient de la foule en face d'elle d'un air absent. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il y avait autant de couples ? C'était la saison des amours ou quoi ? Elle regarda passer devant elle tous ces amoureux oublieux du monde qui les entourait, main dans la main, se chuchotant des mots doux, et ressenti un léger pincement au cœur. Peut être qu'un jour, eux aussi ils pourraient se balader comme ça au milieu d'une foule de sorciers qui ne leur prêterait aucune attention. Elle imaginait déjà je hoquet de surprise collectif de la dite foule en les voyant ensemble, la curiosité, la colère et la haine dont il en résulterait.

Finalement les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient. Et puis Drago n'était pas vraiment du style à ouvrir son cœur publiquement. En privé c'était autre chose. Dire qu'il était romantique serait beaucoup, mais il savait mieux que personne réveiller en elle cette envie de vivre que la guerre à venir commençait à ternir. Un sourire malin lui parcouru les lèvres et elle se leva pour aller rejoindre celui qui en était la source.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la sorcière eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait, lorsque dans un de ses monologues habituel elle parla avec drago de ce qui la tracassait et qu'il lui répondit avec sont habituelle nonchalance.

« pfff ce que tu peux te prendre la tête pour rien, tu es bien un gryffondor. Mais alors je te préviens, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle avec un surnom ridicule comme mon petit sucre d'orge, mon chaton ou mione. Je laisse ça à tes deux imbéciles de larbins. D'ailleurs en parlant des ces deux là, rappelle moi de t'expliquer quelque chose d'important une fois qu'on sera de retour à Poudlard»

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans sa cellule, les yeux écarquillés, mais bien sûr ! C'est ça qu'il l'avait dérangé. Bébé ? Non mais et puis quoi encore. Mione ? Jamais Drago ne l'aurait appelé comme ça. Le soulagement se rependit en elle tel un élixir de bonheur, et malgré le froid la sorcière reprit espoir. Ce n'était pas lui, ni sa façon d'être, ni son vocabulaire. Au fond elle s'en était rendu compte dès le début. Mais la meilleure nouvelle était qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement maintenant de ce dont il avait tant voulu lui parler. Elle savait comment sortir depuis le début mais la fièvre et la surprise l'avait empêché de s'en souvenir, et c'est lui qui lui avait expliqué.

__________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai eu du mal à écrire au début parce que je ne voyais pas où je voulais en venir mais c bon. La suite à venir.^^


End file.
